Bully me baby!
by sasunaruneechan
Summary: Sasuke and two of his followers bully Naruto. But what's a guy to do if your victim falls for you? A little tribute to M.j. and Naruto M.j. Michael Jackson


**Bully me, baby!**

* * *

**Heye guys! How's goin? **

**If your thinking "Hey, she's started a new story!" You're dead wrong... I adopted this story from 'hinatachan the itaxnaru luver'**

**Yeah, she uploaded the last part like 2/3 years ago and has plenty other story's lying around that she's buzzy with... So, I've been priviledged to take this story over from her. The first three chapters are written by her. No credits go to me for that! But what comes after... *grins mistiviously* Will be by my hand and we'll see how things work out ne...**

**Without further ado, I leave ya guys to the story. REMEMBER FIRST THREE PARTS ARE NOT WRITTEN BY ME!**

* * *

**The studio is still being worked on and the others are out again, this time buying some candy for me ^^ This story, yes I know, haven't been very proper in updating my stories…but now since my word processor works again, I don't know how…I'm writing all my fics on it this time ^^ Anyways…this story is a little tribute to Michael Jackson and Naruto J The poor singer died just today, June 25th/09. God bless his amazing spirit to keep going! This song refers to one of Michael's songs: Beat it **

**Ok, enough talk and more typing **

**Warning: May contain violence and coarse language **

**The pairings: SasuNaru**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, never did and never will. **

* * *

**Bully me, baby!**

* * *

Bright and sunny summer days were meant to be enjoyed right? For Naruto Uzumaki it couldn't be really much enjoyable, getting chased around by the local bully and his gang of friends. The poor boy couldn't catch just one break. The group of three had been bullying him ever since they were little kids, when Sasuke Uchiha had first met the other boy, he rounded up two followers in kindergarten and made sure that both of them would tease and torment their fellow peer. They did not go after other kids but only played along with the others, not allowing Naruto to join in on any fun games like, soccer, baseball or even let him join in on the water fights that they had started with a few neighbourhood kids. Naruto thought it wasn't fair as he grew older and tried asking Sasuke and his loonies why they were hurting him and not letting him play with them.

"Because we hate you, isn't it obvious?" Naruto was appalled by the hurtful words that the raven boy had said and ran home crying to his parents once again.

Becoming of age and learning more of the bullying tactics that Sasuke was using, he also became aware of how bad it could get after reading a few stories from other people on a bullying site for victims and once-bullies. His curiosity led him to become more distant from his parents and he allowed the three students to bully him more than they have ever done before.

He always felt it, yet couldn't feel it at the same time. Was it because he just didn't care to live anymore, was it because he had become so used to it that it just didn't bother him the way it did before? Thoughts like these would come to his mind and would never come out again, like it were to be made into a memory. The more they hit him or threw small rocks at him, the more Naruto wanted to get hit, like his skin would go to waste if no one did hit him. Twelve years had already gone by, his kindergarten bullying experience had passed him by.

"Hey, Naruto…if there's someone or something bothering you, you know you can talk to me about it right?" Naruto looked over at his school counsellor, Iruka Umino, and smiled his best smile that could only be seen from heaven.

"No, I'm fine right now. Thanks anyway though!" He got up as quick as he had sat down and left the office altogether.

_'Like he could help me…_'

Was the last thought as Naruto walked down the long and beige hallway that headed for his class as well as others. His eyes had dark bags underneath them as well as dark circles above his eyelids. His arms and legs were thin with scratches all over and made him seem a bit taller then his actual size.

No one questioned his clothes or what kind of style he was into and just let him be, people began noticing him as the 'rebellious, emotional type' and he often got girls asking for his number or guys asking him out after school. They were all rejected and would give him an evil eye for not accepting.

He never cared about that though, his mind could only go back to Sasuke and his group. Naruto longed to see them again for some reason, his chest would hurt if he didn't see his own bully.

Naruto read about gayness but never believed he was gay until now. As he thought on this matter, the person he was just thinking about, was about to pass him but stopped and watched him go by.

"So, how's the rebel doing?" The teen asked with a devilish smirk on his perfect lips.

"Huh? Oh…hey, Sasuke" Naruto stopped walking and faced the one-inch taller boy and kept his small frown on his face.

"You'll love what I'll do to you tomorrow, look forward to it." Sasuke replied and headed off out the side doors that led to the parking lot and the hills.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**A/n: Hope it doesn't refer to anybody out in the real world but I was in Naruto's shoes too and have been bullied just not with rocks, so I sort of know what he feels like and yes I do know the site Naruto went to, it actually exists. Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
